I'm sorry!
by ricohet12
Summary: First story! Something never meant to happen. A simple slip of a hand, no one at the guild could ever imagine that pain it could cause for everyone. Especially one pinked headed man named, Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen. The time seemed to have froze as everyone in the guild looked at them. Looking down at his fist, the pink haired male eyes opened widely. His knuckles turning a light red from his actions. Even Erza and Gray couldn't move from there shocked positions.

Silence was the only thing heard, other than Natsu's own thudding heartbeat. No him and Gray fighting or Erza breaking them up for their stupidity. No the only other sound was of another smaller body hitting the ground in front of Natsu.

Natsu inwardly cursed at himself and asked himself one question for what seemed the millionth time.

Why?

Why did he do that? What was he thinking? How could he? Though none were answered. His gaze from the figure in front of him was broken as he saw Gray's tan fit body step between them. Feeling two hands grip his own arms tightly.

Natsu's onyx eyes looked up at Gray's own eyes, though he could easily see the plain anger in them. Glancing around quickly, he could see the anger in everyone else's eyes as well.

Gray's strength pushed him back down onto the ground behind him. Natsu could feel Erza's own hands hold him down by his shoulders. He watched as Gray kneeled down and looked over the frail looking body on the ground.

Natsu could see the shoulders of the other raising and falling in soft silent sobs. Suddenly he watched as the other got off the floor and ran straight out of the guild.

He sat there. Helpless as he watched the figure getting smaller and smaller the farther she got.

Lucy…

I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

First couple of chapters will be short, sorry.

No one at the guild had heard from Lucy since the 'incident'. Even though how many times Natsu banged his fists against the door to the blonde's house. Still no answer, "Lucy! Please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He could begin to feel the scratchiness of his voice return from all of his yelling.

Though none of it mattered to Natsu. He had to get to her, he had to show her how wrong it was too had done that. Natsu had no idea what had even been going through his own head when he hit Lucy that hard, with so much force.

His greatest fear was that he actually screwed up big this time. If he did, he swore to himself that he would never forgive himself.

Finally his body gave out from it's over use, he soft groan that escaped his lips couldn't even voice his emotions that he felt. Leaning with his back to the door, he pulled his scarf more tightly around his neck.

A semi dirty hand ran through his hair, he hadn't bothered going to stop by his own home since it happened. Natsu just couldn't forgive himself. Despite all of Elfman and Gray's attempts to try and drag him to a shower to get clean, he continued to refuse their help.

Please Luce let me in, he thought to himself. Night after night he swore to himself he could hear soft sobs coming inside the house.

Natsu had even tried to get into the house through the window like he usually did, but of course Lucy had been smart enough to lock it. Every attempt to try and get in, always ended in a spectacular failure for the poor pink head.

Looking up towards the night sky, Natsu could feel the prickling of tears as they formed. He was about to give up and just go home to a probably worried sick Happy. With a quiet sigh, he ran his fingers along the muscles on his abdomen and chest.

Dried blood and small healing cuts covered his bear skin, usually Lucy would have bandaged him up then kicked him out for being such an idiot. But now, none of that. He smiled and laughed at the memories that came to his mind.

"Man, I must look like such a weirdo." Natsu's smile turned to a grin as he looked around, lucky that no one was out and around this late at night.

Suddenly a very low creak caught his attention, thank god for his hearing. Natsu's head looked straight up to see the tiny sliver that meant Lucy's window was open! Thank you, he thought to himself and hopped up onto his feet. Climbing up wasn't the hard part, no that was getting inside quietly.

Natsu curses softly as the window made a loud screechy noise when he pulled it further open. Sighing in relief as he very cautiously stepped inside. His gaze fell on the peaceful sleeping form of his friend. A frown crossed his face as he saw the bandage that covered part of her head, as well as her puffy looking eyes.

"Luce..why didn't you let me in.." Natsu spoke very quietly and gently, taking a few steps forward he quickly crossed the space between himself and the bed. He hauled himself onto the bed and laid down besides his friend. Gently wrapping one arm around Lucy's waist, more for his own comfort than the sleeping blonde.

"Everything will be fine Luce..I promise..I hope you don't hate me when you wake up."

With that last spoken sentence, Natsu let his eyes drift shut and fell into a light sleep. Soft snores escaping him as he pulled Lucy closer to himself. Though he didn't notice when Lucy stiffened up, her eyes open before she relaxed and fell back asleep.

Deciding to deal with it in the morning instead of in the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

For what seemed the hundredth time, Natsu opened his eyes to still see Lucy fast asleep besides him. It was getting to him, the fear of being pushed away again. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain, he was the one who was supposed to stop it.

But no. Natsu had to make one simple mistake and that resulted in how he is now.

Giving back into his body's demand for more sleep, his eyes shut and he drifted into sleep. Not knowing that within a few moments Lucy would be waking up.

Not really feeling the other stiffen up in his arms, the pink haired male stayed asleep around her. Though he was rudely awakened by a powerful shove that sent him onto the ground besides the bed. Natsu was startled awake, his eyes quickly meeting Lucy's fear and what looked like anger in her eyes.

Taking a few deep breathes he waited for the berating from the blonde to begin. Though it never did, a slight frown crossed his features as he slowly pulled himself up onto his own feet.

"Luce.." Natsu spoke softly, his shoulders drooping as he saw her look down and saw the tears that fell down her cheeks. Her voice was so quiet that even he had to trouble catching it as she spoke, "Leave." Natsu narrowed his eyes and walked around the bed towards Lucy, placing one hand on her shoulder he opened his mouth to say something.

But his voice died as he tried. Natsu just couldn't bring himself to speak in front of her.

He watched as Lucy moved his hand off her shoulder and turned around, quickly heading to her bathroom and locked herself inside. Natsu stood still, frozen in place once again. Realization hit him and he quickly rushed to the bathroom door, his fists banging against the door.

"Lucy! Please I'm sorry!" Natsu kept banging the door, his fists turning red from the force he used. "I didn't mean to..I have no idea what went through my head when I did that.." He looked down in defeat, falling onto his knees in front of the door.

His keen hearing allowed him to hear Lucy's soft sobs and her voice as she spoke to him, "How? How can I believe that..I never did anything to you Natsu..Nothing to deserve that. How do I trust you again?"

Natsu remained quiet as he took in what the blonde had said, he couldn't come up with a response. "L-Lucy.." He rubbed his face with a soft sigh, taking a few moments to compose himself he finally spoke, "Give me anyway, and I promise I will do it to make it up. No matter what it is."

In one soft breathe all he heard was, "Leave me alone forever.."


	4. Chapter 4

At those words Natsu felt as if his whole world just fell apart. He remained quiet while he took everything, snapping into reality his fist connected against the wall as he punched it. "Fine Lucy..if that's what you want."

With that said the pink haired male walked towards the window, looking back at the bathroom door with sadness in his eyes. Taking a deep breathe to regain his composure he jumped out and headed home. Forcing himself not to turn back and burn down that damn door.

Maybe it's for the best he tried to convince himself, if it's what she wants. Then so be it, he'll accept that. Hopefully he muttered softly.

His short trek to his own home was uneventful other than Natsu tripping his own feet for not being in the present world, but more in his own imagination.

Rubbing his jawline, Natsu contemplated the idea of all this being one giant dream. But soon scoffed at that idea and went back to formulating a plan to get Lucy to forgive him. Ideas from locking her in a closet, tying her to a chair, or even bringing Erza into this came to mind! In the end he couldn't choose what to do anymore.

Just get Happy and ask him he thought, or that ice freak dude to. Yeah maybe Gray can help! A grin starting to cross his face as he nodded and set out to retrieve both of them.

Soon after dragging a complaining Happy out of the house, both headed of in search of the stripper.

Natsu was beginning to get very annoyed, he wore a deep frown on his features. They had searched all day and were still unable to find the black haired ice mage. Finally slumping his shoulders in defeat, both Natsu and Happy headed off to the home of Lucy.

The pink haired man saw that the window to Lucy's bedroom was open, so he climbed up to it with perfected ease. But the moment he got to the window, his sensitive ears caught to voices whispering to each other.

Peeking his head over the window still, his eyes went wide while it felt as if his heart had just stop. And as if someone tore it apart.

There sitting across from Lucy on her bed was…Gray.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reviewing, it has been helping keep updating this daily. But I will try and make the chapters longer Meaning that I'll be updating every other day at most. Keep reviewing! I will also be working on another story that should also have its first chapter up today.**

Gray..of all people it had to be Gray. Natsu glared at the ice mage through the window, why him he asked himself. His composure starting to break. All he wanted to do was jump in there and drag the damn man out of Lucy's house.

But instead he kept hiding by the window and listened in on what they were talking about. Though in reality their voices were just going through one ear and out the other.

Startled awake by a bird chirping, Natsu jumped up and nearly fell down the house. Wait, he thought to himself. When did I fall asleep? He rubbed a hand sleepily over his eyes, releasing a soft yawn and looked inside of Lucy's house to see no one there.

Well now to go find that ice freak, jumping off the window sill Natsu headed off to the guild. As he walked he took note of what time it was, to him it seemed late afternoon. Not surprising himself that he slept through most of the day.

Softly humming to himself, he strode into the guild and let his eyes look around for a certain ice weirdo. Seeing the half nude male sitting on one of the tables off to the side to he walked over to him.

Natsu's eyes were narrowed as he saw Gray look towards him with an eyebrow arched up "What do you want Pinky?" Gray muttered before messing with his shirt which he held in his hands. "I want to know the hell you were doing in Lucy's house this morning?"

Gray let a grin cross his face, "What's it up to you? It's my and Lucy's business." The ice mage shrugged his shoulders. "It is my business! If it concerns Luce then it is!" Natsu clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"No. Its. Not." Poking Natu's chest with each word to bring his point as he stood up to his full height, looking down slightly at the pink haired male.

Natsu felt as if Gray just broke some resolve in him and threw a punch into the ice mage's stomach. Before kicking Gray right where it hurt, the guild was soon filled with soft 'oos' from all the males. Most feeling bad for the Gray.

Though no one even tried to intervene between the two 'friends'. Natsu kept beating on Gray, even as Gray fought back. He only got a few good hits on the pink haired male, it wasn't stopping Natsu at all.

Natsu couldn't stop himself, he didn't know why he was doing this to Gray. Or why he was doing this because of Lucy. What did she mean to him? He didn't even notice as Erza held him up off the ground by the back of his shirt.

Gray sprawled over the ground, only a soft groan escaping him. Erza spoke slowly and evenly towards both of them, "What is the meaning of this? Natsu? Gray?" Gray held a hand up and pointed towards the limp still in his thoughts Natsu, "He started it!"

Suddenly Natsu gasped and slipped out of Erza's grasp and ran straight out of the guild with a look of determination. He had to find Lucy, he knew he did.

First placed he checked was Lucy's house since she wasn't at the guild, it would be most likely where she would have gone first.

Arriving at Lucy's house he looked up at it, "This a lot harder than I thought it would be.." Running his hands his hair he suddenly lost all his courage.

But from inside he heard something he had been wanting to hear for what seemed like an eternity.

"Natu..?"

It was Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning the doorknob, Natsu found out it was unlocked and stepped inside. Through the door for once at least. "Luce? Where you at?" A light frown crossing his face when he didn't get an answer.

Natsu headed for Lucy's bedroom and frowned even deeper when she saw that she was nowhere to be seen. "Lucy!" Still no answer. He began to look all over the house, kitchen, bedroom and even the bathroom. That was until his eyes caught a note laying on Lucy's bed.

Walking over to the bed, he picked up the note and quickly read it. The one thing that caught Natsu's eyes were one sentence. 'We have Lucy, and if you don't come by midnight say goodbye to your blonde for good.' It felt like his whole world fell apart at that one sentence, but there was still one thing that was confusing the hell out of him.

How had he heard Lucy call him? Focusing on his hearing he heard a soft buzzing sound, like something electronic. Following his hearing his he found a small screen. Picking it up, he noticed that it had one single button on the bottom, "What is this?" Natsu softly mutters to himself and pushed the button.

On the side of the video he saw the red words flashing, 'live'. On the screen he could easily make out Lucy's small form kneeling down in front of what seemed to be a man. "Lucy..?" He was utterly confused. Who were these people? Why do they have Lucy?

Natsu watched as the man looked straight at him through the screen, the man was wearing a large grin. Then a few words appeared at the bottom of the screen, 'Enjoy the show.' He dropped the screen, grimacing at what he saw.

"Got to find Lucy" With that he turned and ran straight out of the blonde's house, heading towards the guild first. The screen stayed on the floor, a crack down the middle of it.

**If I post two chapters in one day, the second will usually be a lot shorter. Or backwards, depends. Thanks for reading. Tune in tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu ran at a full sprint towards the guild, so many different things running through his head at that very moment. The second his burst through the doors to the guild he looked around for a certain red head and ice mage that made up his team.

As he headed towards them, Erza just watched from where she was seated and Gray stood up. "W-we got.. to help Lucy!" The pink head coughed and held up a hand as he doubled over to catch his breath.

A deep frown crossed both Erza's and Lucy's face as confusion set in, in their minds they had a similar thought about Natsu; what the hell is he talking about?

Once the pink haired man regained his breath, he looked at both his friends straight into their eyes. "They took Lucy." Erza stood up, "Who? Why and who took her?" At that, they had gotten pretty much all of the attention of the entire guild who were all beginning to worry about their celestial wizard.

"We can't just stay here and do nothing!" Natsu growled as they argued over what should be done. Erza grabbed Natsu's shirt and hefted him up off the ground slightly, "Natsu. As much as we would all want to go get Lucy back, we can't just rush in without a plan. Or even knowing where she is for crying out loud."

Erza's voice was calm and even when she spoke, trying to keep everyone else from starting to get similar ideas like Natu's. Though she could also see that Gray had an idea that would no doubt be the same as Natsu's. So she didn't even bother asking the ice mage's opinion on the matter.

"Well a plan has to come up by someone, but who?"

"Me." All eyes fell to the pink haired fire mage who spoke. Inwardly everyone was coming up with their own plans but gave the man the benefit of the doubt.

**;-; I'm so sorry, I couldn't really post longer chapter. Too distracted by stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So what is your so called plan, Natsu?" Erza had an eyebrow raised as she waited for an answer, she didn't have to wait that long. "I have two plan things! One! We just storm in there are beat all of their asses to save her. Or, we can wait I guess."

Erza nodded, "As much as we all don't agree with Natsu's plan, we must do it because we don't have another option. If we want to save Lucy then this must be done." She looked around, receiving multiple nods of agreement. Nodding her own head she walked out of the guild, both Gray and Natsu right on her heels. "Ready boys?"

With that said they began to head back to Lucy's house, trying to find anything that might tell them where Lucy might have been taken to. Though as they practically tore the blonde's house upside down they could not find one single thing that would help them at all.

"Great, now what?" Gray asked, he started to get frustrated that they were getting nowhere with this at all. It was starting to get to all of them, especially to poor Natsu who was beginning to blame himself for getting Lucy taking for him..wait what? From them Natsu thought in confusion, took Lucy from all of them.

Shaking his head, he rubbed a hand over his face with a sigh. But stopped as soon as he noticed that he had both Gray and Erza's attention straight on him.

Forcing a grin to cross his face, he put his hands behind his head, "What are you guys looking at?"

"You seem on the edge there pinky, you sure you're alright?" Gray tilted his head slightly to the side as he studied the pink haired man closely, knowing him well enough to see through his façade

Gray watched as the Natsu's grin faltered for a moment before remaining on his face, " 'Course I'm fine, just worried about a certain Celestial mage right now. So don't worry about me, stripper. I'll be good!"

The ice mage nodded and decided to drop it, for now at least. That was until Juvia came running into Lucy's house, three sets of eyes fell on her as she spoke, "They found where Lucy is. Come to the guild and more will be explained."

Natsu literally flung himself out the window while Erza, Gray and Juvia had more sense to run out the door and headed towards the guild after the pinky haired male.

As Natsu ran, he could feel his hopes rising when he had heard Juvia's first sentence. They found Lucy! He hoped that after they rescued her that he would finally, after so long. Be able to apologize to her without any further 'interruptions'.

He swore to himself that the next person to come between himself and 'his' Lucy will pay big time. There was something he wanted to get off his chest for a while now. But it seems as the gods themselves don't want him to talk to Lucy.

Natsu didn't care though, he would tell Lucy. Whether she liked it or not!

So as soon as he reached the guild before the others, his mind somewhere else as he tripped over his own foot and fell face first onto the ground.

He could feel as the others came into the guild a few moments afterward, Gray walking over to his fallen form and slowly nudging his backside with his foot.

Suddenly Natsu's face shot up before he jumped up onto his feet and yelled out into the guild.

"Where's Lucy?!"


	9. Chapter 9

At Natsu's cry out towards the inside of the guild brought everyone's attention towards the aggravating yet hopeful fire mage. "Well looky who finally showed up to help?" From the tone of the voice, Natsu could easily tell it was Elfman who had spoken.

"Yeah! So where is she?" Natsu wore a casual grin and walked over to where a small group of guild members were standing around a table.

"She's here." Levy pointed to a spot on the map, to Natsu it seemed quite from Magnolia. "How did they get so far so quick?" As Erza stepped up behind the fire mage and looked over his shoulder to the location on the map.

"They probably took her overnight or something." Natsu looked over at Gray as he spoke up but only received a shrug from the ice mage.

"Thanks for the totally obvious thinking popsicle." Natsu frowned lightly and glared towards the other, Gray scoffed and glared back, "Come say it to my face you pink haired freak!" The pink haired male was about to rush the ice mage but was stopped by a sudden pull on his scarf.

"Erza! Let me go! I need to beat Gray to an icy pulp!" Natsu cried out as he was suddenly tossed to the side by a certain red head. Gray laughed but was soon stopped by a sudden punch to his face that had sent him straight into a barely recovering Natsu.

"We don't have enough time to fight among ourselves!" Everyone else nodded in agreement to Erza's comment.

She walked over to the two fallen members of her team and grabbed Natsu by his favorite scarf and Gray by his shirt. Dragging both of them out as she walked out.

As Natsu regained his consciousness, blinking his onyx eyes in confusion. The first thing he noticed was that his neck was hurting. The second was that he was moving and he could tell he wasn't standing, or even sitting for that instance.

Looking around he noticed that Gray was passed out besides him. His eyes darted up and he caught the sight of some red hair, "Erza!"

"Yes?" She spoke evenly, as if she didn't even remember know that he was dragging to men behind her. "Um can't you let me go?"

"Hmm? Oh right." Erza suddenly let go of both of Gray and Natsu, letting Gray's limp body fall to the ground and Natsu sat up.

Natsu stood up and slowly kicked Gray's side trying to wake him up, Erza tilted her head and watched both of them.

Gray suddenly woke up with a startled cry and grabbed Natsu's leg before noticing it was just them too.

"I swear touch me again Pinky and I will freeze you!" "As if!"

"We might take a while Lucy.." Erza muttered softy under her breathe as she watched Gray runoff with Natsu chasing after him.

"Get back her you ice freak!" "No way Fire breath!"

**Next chapter we get to Lucy! You may thank author's dog for getting the author super sick and not helping write longer chapters.**


	10. AN

**A/N: So not sure if I should continue. So this story will be put at a stand-still for now, I will be working on my other story from here on. thanks for reading so for I suppose.**


	11. Chapter 10

It took time, but eventually the trio managed to reach the location in which they had been told Lucy was being held at.

Natsu stood beside Gray and Erza, his onyx eyes were focused on the seemingly empty building in the middle of nowhere. It seemed like an innocent place, why would she kept here. A deep frown crossed his face in his confusion.

Erza tapped Natsu's shoulder lightly, trying to get his short attention span on her. Shaking his head, his head tilted slightly to the right. Erza pointed to the building, with a quick nod Natsu jumped over the bush that they were currently hiding behind.

Sprinting straight towards the only visible door on the building was the pink haired male's focus. His hope was high, hope for finding that certain Celestial mage. As his fort connected to the weak wooden door, he watched as it caved in and revealed the sudden darkness within.

Natsu's eyes quickly darted around the empty, filthy room for a glance at the one he was searching for. His shoulders began to slump in defeat, not catching a simple sight of his friend.

Hearing the soft pats of soft footsteps behind him, two different sets. He could tell that both Gray and Erza were looking over his shoulder to gain a peek at the darkness.

"She's not here!" Gray pushed Natsu out of the way and stepped forward into the room. "You didn't think I didn't notice!" Natsu growled lowly at Gray and earned himself a hard slap to his face. Gaping at Erza, Natsu rubbed the now pulsing in pain cheek. A pout coming on his mouth as his shoulders stayed slumped.

"Not fare Erza, why not Gray? Why only me?!" Erza nodded her head and gave a hard slap to the back of Gray's back, earning a loud hiss of pain from the ice mage.

Natsu nodded his head and walked back inside the building, his eyes catching on a silver ring hidden slightly under the filth of the room.

As Natsu bent down, he picked up the object. Quickly discovering that it was Lucy's gate keys.

"Luce! Where are you!"


End file.
